


New Neighbor

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, relatively new to the suburbs himself, gets a new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) and this was one such prompt from a meme.

Derek was pretty sure that when they invented the phrase "the guy next door", it was probably in reference to someone just like his new neighbor. Hell, he'd checked the Urban Dictionary definition and found himself nodding along. The guy had waited until mid-day to move in and had enough people over to help that the moving truck was out of the way by dinner, so the noise hadn't been bad. And the next day? The guy had come to introduce himself and had brought along homemade baked goods, prompting Derek to wonder how much unpacking he'd done overnight to actually have managed to find a Madeline pan. (And, damn it, he loved Madelines. And they were even dipped in chocolate!)

New guy had only stayed long enough to introduce himself (Stiles, as though that was a real name) and hand over the cookies, and to tell Derek that he was welcome to knock anytime he wanted. His smile had brought one out on Derek's face and the way his ass looked as he walked away had reminded Derek that he'd been kind of unintentionally celibate for the last eight months while his company worked through the aftermath of his ex (Kate, their former financial adviser) who had decided that a majority of the payment accounts would be better stored in her personal account in Switzerland. He'd managed not to lay anyone off by foregoing his own paycheck until such time as the company recovered the lost money, but it had necessitated moving to a smaller house and starting to do things like mowing his own lawn.

It had taken Derek until day five of Stiles living next door before he saw him again, but this time by bringing him a pan of one of the few things he was confident cooking: enchiladas. He knocked on the door, hoping the pale blue Jeep in the driveway meant Stiles was home, and plastered on the smile he mostly only used for shareholders. Damn it, he'd watched enough Mr. Rodger's as a kid. He wanted to be a good neighbor. When Stiles cracked the door open, Derek held out the pan and tried not to get too distracted by the moles that seemed to dot all of Stiles' skin. "The cookies were delicious so I thought I'd return the favor."

Stiles moved from behind the door to show that he had a cast on one hand. "Uh, yeah. Any chance you can bring that into the kitchen for me? It turns out that my friends are horrible people and didn't consider putting heavy boxes not on top of my bookshelf, so I kind of can't lift much."

Derek's smile dropped away. "Is there anything else I can do for you while I'm here?" He stepped inside and let one hand brush against Stiles' arm, cautious.

"Dude, it's cool. I'll just have to wait a while to get unpacked the rest of the way. I got the main stuff unboxed that first night because I kind of overdid the caffeine and couldn't sleep so now it's mostly all of that junk I intended to organize before moving and then ended up just shoving wherever I could." He pointed to the covered dish. "What'd you bring me, anyway?"

Setting it down on the kitchen island, Derek peeled back the foil. "Enchiladas. Bake them uncovered at three-fifty for half an hour."

Stiles licked his lips and glanced over at his oven. "Any chance you want to toss those in and eat with me? That's a lot and it's just me who'd be eating them since all of my friends had to switch around their days off to help me move so..." He cleared his throat. "I have packaged Mexican rice mix to go with it and Corona and limes in the fridge, too."

Derek surprised himself by agreeing. He didn't really do friendship well. Most of the people he did things with were family, or acquaintances from work who weren't picky about who went drinking with them. On rare occasions, he had dates. It had just been a while which was probably why he wasn't in any rush to try to charm Stiles. It would be awkward if he asked him out and Stiles said no and they continued being neighbors. Besides, Stiles was probably straight and had just moved from where he'd broken up with his last girlfriend. That made more sense than him being single for any other reason.

After preheating the oven, Derek slid the pan in and moved to the fridge, pulling out two beers and a lime. He grabbed a knife from the block and cut two wedges that he placed in the spout of the beers after opening them and handed one to Stiles who led the way to the couch in the living area. "Dude, this is kind of awesome. I was really expecting to live next to senior citizens out here. Or people with kids who'd try to come into my yard because I have patches that will make superior puddles when it rains."

Pushing his lime into his beer and watching it fizz, Derek shrugged. "I only moved here about four months ago. A senior citizen lives on the other side of me and a family used to live here. Ethel's quiet for the moment, at least, since she broke her hip."

"Geez, what happened?" Stiles took a sip of his own beer and looked intently at Derek.

"She fell out of her window. I guess it's a good thing I was outside mowing the lawn because I don't think she has anyone who comes by regularly. I think her daughter's staying with her until she can get around on her own again." Derek took a long sip of beer, chasing a stray drop along his lip afterward. 

Stiles snorted. "Did you happen to be mowing outside shirtless?"

Derek thought back to that day and nodded slowly. "I guess so? It was warm."

"She was totally perving on you and broke a hip. That is priceless!" Stiles started laughing and only stopped when he sucked in a breath and held it, looking absolutely ridiculous as he shut his eyes tightly and leaned back against the couch. "Oh, man. Hey, take off your shirt. I need to know if I, too, need to avoid windows when you're mowing."

Putting down his beer on the coffee table, Derek pulled his shirt up to show off his abs, wondering whether he should have hit the gym at work a little harder. "You can imagine the rest, I'm sure. Nothing too special."

Only, Stiles' mouth was hanging open with the rim of his Corona bottle swiping back and forth across his lower lip. "No. You are definitely hazardous to an old woman's health, big guy. And I will definitely need to stay away from windows because I am way too young for a broken hip." He reached up to swipe the fingers of his broken hand along his face. "Okay, are you a serial killer?"

"No?" Derek picked his beer back up and sat down to take another swig. "Sorry. I'm not a psychopath or anything. I just have a horrible personality, or so my family tells me."

"Yeah, but..." Stiles propped a foot on top of his knee and let his leg shake. "You are all kinds of male model in the looks department, you made me enchiladas after complimenting my cooking, you're kind of amazingly easy for me to talk to, and I may have fallen in love with your car."

Downing more of his beer, Derek reached a hand up to slide through his hair, letting out a soft sigh afterward. "So, you won't mind if I ask you on a date?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. Not at all. Only, we should call this the first date because I have a rule that I don't put out until at least date two."

Nodding happily, Derek finished his beer and set the bottle back on the table. "Tomorrow night, then?"

"Definitely." Stiles shoved his own bottle next to Derek's. "When I told my friends I was moving out to the suburbs so I could finally get a dog, they thought I was crazy. But, I could definitely let you share my bed first."

Derek turned slightly toward Stiles, his arm stretching across the back of the couch. "Is that all you'd want me for?"

Grinning, Stiles inched toward him. "Well, I haven't tried the enchiladas yet. If I can add domestic god to the list of things about you that I appreciate, I will definitely want you around for a while, and not just because I'm hazy on how to hang curtains."

He sucked at friendships, seriously. But, just this once... maybe that was okay. "Let's go make that rice and we can go from there."

"Deal." Stiles glanced down at his hand as they moved back to the kitchen. "I should warn you that I'm going to look like an idiot eating with my other hand since I'm not used to it."

"I'll eat left handed, too. Then we can both look like idiots." Derek glanced in the oven to check the enchiladas, satisfied that they only needed a few more minutes. 

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Stiles let out a soft moan. "If this is your bad personality, I'm excited to see your good one." He bit his lip and opened one cupboard to pull down the rice mix. "Very, very excited."

Derek took the bag from his hand and smirked. "Yeah, well, I'm kind of excited to find out more about you."


End file.
